


I'll Be Home for Christmas

by imkatbug



Series: Gosh Darn it Sammy [1]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, fem scout - Freeform, just for fun, no yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3725935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imkatbug/pseuds/imkatbug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammy ( Scout) Jallete is heading home for the holidays. But will she get more then she bargained for this season?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Home for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Amber Strings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044742) by [SimplySix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplySix/pseuds/SimplySix). 



> Haha hello! And welcome to a Christmas fanfiction in spring. I'm so bored these days. But please do enjoy. Also reminder!!! Scout is a female here so don't like don't read

Scout boarded her plane, all ready for Christmas. She was ready to spend the rest of the two weeks relaxing, just her and her ma. The rest of her brothers were too busy or had moved away, so it was just her poor lonely ma and the kitten Jasper. Maybe a new boyfriend, but she hadn't wrote about anything. 

After a few hours, she had finally arrived in Boston, Massachusetts. She breathed in the smoggy air with a sigh. Home sweet home. Not that the badlands weren't homey enough, but it was good to be in her own home territory. She whistled a Christmas tune as she headed to apartment complex c on the south side. She knew the area like the back of her bandaged hand. Well now it was bare, revealing roughened calloused hands that no lady should have. 

But she was no ordinary lady. Sammy *scout* Jallete scaled the fire escape, wanting to suprise her ma. She climbed in through the broken window in her brothers' old room. Sammy heard odd sounds coming from the living room. Maybe she had been wrong...?

" Oh ma! I'm ho- SPY?!" She screeched. The man kissing her mother was no other then the red spy. " Sacre damn! Scout?!" He exclaimed.  
" I- but ma- and you- medic!" And scout fainted, he dog tags clattering against her collar bone. 

" Lilly, I thought you said you had all boys."  
" Well I said its like I have all boys. "

* time skip brought to you by balloonicorn!*  
" oh jeezus, my 'ead." She moaned. Sammy felt cool compress on her forehead and the old polyester couch beneath her. She heard hushed whispers from the kitchen, one Boston and one French. 

" So you didn't think to tell your daughter that your lover was on the opposing side of the war?"  
" I never thought our relationship would last this long Thierry! And I knew that you two would go at it even more if I told her. " 

Sammy felt her duffel bag by the couch. She quickly unzipped it and reached for her old wooden bat. The specialized weapons that the teams used weren't allowed in the civilian world so they had been left at the base. Sammy crept as quietly as the enemy spy towards the kitchen. 

" Ey batta, Swing!" She whispered as she flung the bat at him with expert precision. Somehow knowing her attack, he caught the bat in mid air.  
" You missed." He said as her mother clutched her heart in shock.  
" Samantha Abigail Jallete! What did I say about violence in this house!?"  
" b-but ma! He's the enemy, almost everyday he kills me and my friends! He's a heartless, ruthless killa and he's gonna break ya heart!" She said in defensive stance. Her cold eyes met even icier ones in a glaring match. 

" Well Samantha, you do the exact same thing. And you will not be attacking my boyfriend while you are here, or else you'll be on the streets young gal!" 

" B-boyfriend!? For how long ma?! "

" oh about, let's say, quatre years exactly on the eve." The French men sighed, taking his lovers hands as they stared into each others eyes. " and that is...?"  
" four sweet heart." 

She ran for the trashcan before throwing up bile. The spy rolled his eyes as her mother ran to her. 

* time skip brought to you by Sanvich!-*

" So you two definitely do not like eachotha..."  
They both nodded again, glaring at the other. Scout scowled, marring her pretty face. Spy merely lit a cigarette and took a long drag, before putting it in her face, causing her to cough. 

" Ey you'll ruin ma best sweata!" She said. It was a gaudy pink thing and it was clearly itchy, judging the way she pulled at it.  
" Ah yes, I remember making that. You weren't even born, but I knew, someday I'd 'ave a lil girl to put it on, and here ya are." Kathryn pulled her into a tight embrace and Sammy smirked at Thierry, earning another puff of smoke. 

" oh you two fight in' ova me! I won't allow jealously in this household ya hear?!" She said with a warm chuckle. Kathryn brought them into a tight embrace, causing the spy and scout to be the closest together they'd ever been without weapons. 

Sammy pulled out of the embrace, forcing a smile. " Ya ma, I hear ya."  
Thierry pulled Kathryn close, raising her chin. " Do not worry, ma petite chou fluer, I promise there will be non fighting. " he said sweetly.  
Scout had to bite her hand to keep from retching. 

That night was even worse, as they all settled in for bed. Scout sat on the fire escape, trying to get the sick sound of moaning and French-ness out of her head. She shuddered as the cold air whipped her long hair in the wind. 

"Hopefully they'll be done soon. Gah I'm freezing mah fucking tits off out here!" She exclaimed to no one in particular. Maybe she could stay the night at Rocko's. Nah, probably on vacation. 

Suddenly she felt a cold wetness on her nose. She crossed her eyes to see a melty blot of white. There was one. Then another and another.  
" snow" she murmured. She hadn't seen it almost in two years. Last year had been hot and muggy in the city. But now... 

More and more flakes whirled down from the heavens, covering the dirty streets. The stray alley animals quickly went for shelter, tucking in for a cold winters eve. Sammy yawned and blinked her eyes blearily. It was almost one in the morning. They had to be done. 

She crept in and heard nothing but Jaspers small mewl in greeting. She pat him on the head affectionately and plopped down on the couch. Using her duffel bag as a pillow she fell soundly asleep. 

Samantha woke up to clatter of pans and the smell of baking. She yawned, giving a large stretch. " mornin' sweetheart! Ya sleep well?" Her mother asked from the old kitchen table. She got up and nodded. She had slept in worse conditions. Compared to the floor, and hard cots with a snoring pyro, The couch was pretty good. 

She poured herself a cup of coffee. Then she realized something. The frenchie didn't have on his mask. All she could see now was dirty blonde hair tied back in a small pony tail. 

Sammy gasped as he turned around. She had heard the stories. The one where half of his face was skinless raw , and the one about the grenade shrapnel. She couldn't forget the one where he was just an extremely ugly man. As he put the crepes on the table, she couldn't stop staring. 

He was just a plain, ordinary guy. No scars, no shrapnel. Nothing.  
" Sammy, it's not polite to stare. " they both reeled at her mothers sudden exclamation. Sammy turned away blushing while Thierry quickly pulled on his balaclava.  
" dear it's fine, She's already seen ya. Take the stupid thing off already."  
He glared at Sammy before removing it at Lilly's wishes. The spy walked over and hissed something in Scouts ear.  
" Je vais parlé au maman sur Le medicin. " 

Sammy nodded. Jaques had taught her a few key phrases in French, and she roughly translated it to he was gonna tell her ma about the medic. How he found out about her relationship mystified and terrified her. 

Sammy quietly responded with her own french. " Je ne vais pas dire."  
He nodded at her and her ma gushed. " Oh look at you two, speaking in French. See ya two are already bondin'!" 

They gave her an matching pair of uneasy smiles. " well the crepes are done, so Bon appetit!" He said serving them. Scout eyes them suspiciously. Engie had made burritos before... And these kind of looked like burritos. A thin flour pastry wrapped around fruit.  
" It ain't poisoned, it it?" She said poking one suspiciously. Her mother gasped and Thierry laughed.

" Well normally, oui. But since it is the eve of Noël, so I make a special occasion." She sighed, flipping her bangs out of her eyes. Sammy gently bit into it and was taken to a world of flavor. Fresh tangy strawberries from Florida met sweet whipped creme, brought together with a warm fresh crepe. 

She restrained herself from moaning. " So is it bonne, ma petite?" He asked. She glared it him before rolling her eyes. " It's pretty okay. I guess. " her mother pulled her into a bear hug and Thierry smiled. 

Suddenly, a knock on the door. " I'LL GET IT!" Sammy shouted. She bounded from the table to the door. She looked at the peep hole before gasping. She undid the five locks at lightning speed. She opened the door with a grin. 

" Guten morgen fraulein." He smiled at her. " What's up doc?" She said before hugging him. " Who's this hon?" Her mother said, standing from the table. 

She wore a pink satiny gown, accentuating her curves. Her brown hair was tied up and she had scouts stormy gray eyes. As of lately scout had noticed some roundness in her stomach area but thought it was just all the crepes giving her a bad reaction. 

" This is my bo-best friend, the medic! Ya! He's saved my life countless times. " she said with a smile. Thierry growled beneath his mask, hating to see his perfect morning ruined. 

" So you must be the famous August. Keeping my little Sammy healthy am I right?" She said with a warm, motherly grin. They shook hands, one soft and one hardened. " und you must be Kathryn , her wonderful Mutti. A pleasure. " he said. August gently ruffled Sammy's hair before clearing his throat. 

" I just wanted to say hello to my little leibling. I was in the area and knew one of my fellow team mates was here so I decided to pop in. "

" Well any man that's saved my daughters life at least deserves some breakfast. Thierry's made more than enough. The spy in turn scowled. 

" Nein I could not. I have already eaten and I wouldn't want to intrude." Sammy pouted a little, sad to see her boyfriend go. " oh well at least one cup of coffee before you go! " Kathryn said, making her best pouty face. And it was a good pouty face. Now the doctor saw where Sammy got it from. 

" Well... Alright. One cup and not a drop more!" He exclaimed. Thierry sighed, knowing that the doctor was good on his word. 

" So what brings you to Boston, Mr. Heisler?" She asked, sipping her tea. " Please, August is fine. Well in all honesty, it was your amazing orchestra that has lured me away from my formidable family. " 

" Ah the Boston pops. Thierry took me there last Christmas, ain't that right?" She said with a sigh. Thierry nodded before sitting down next to his lover. In turn Sammy sat down next to hers on the large sofa.  
" In fact, I was wondering if Frau Samantha would like to join me for this evenings special concert?" He said holding up a ticket. The scout blushed. " Doc ya didn't have to get a ticket for me!" She exclaimed.  
" Of course I did frau. Think of it as your present. After all, You are mein best freund. " he said with a wink. 

" Oh I have the perfect thing for you to wear hon! Oh and we'll do ya make up and oh I can't believe it!" She said, squeezing Thierry nearly to death. 

" Th-thanks doc." She said, still blushing. As the doctor sipped the last of his coffee, the spy was finally released, gulping in air like a dying man. " Well I had my, very delicious, coffee. I must take my leave. See you tonight at eight, Frau Samantha." He kissed her hand before departing. 

" I thought he'd never leave." The spy growled, ripping off his mask. He suddenly started kissing her ma, giving her the cue to leave. She grabbed one of her brothers spare mitts and her bat, before leaping out of the fire escape. 

She headed over to the ol' park, now a dump and hobo hide out, though most of them finding shelter somewhere else this time of year. She trekked through the small layer of snow that covered the area, making it look almost clean. Several other sets of footprints covered the snow. Suddenly she heard it. 

The crack of ball and bat. She ran as fast as she could towards the hill. Looking over the precipice, she saw it. A baseball game. She gave a shrill wolf whistle and the young teens straightened up. 

" Well if ain't Sammy Slugger, best hitter in south Boston!" Rocko called out. Sammy bounded down the hill into her friends arms. He was several years younger but many inches taller. 

" How's it been soldier girl?!" She was soon surrounded by friends old and familiar. They asked her questions till she was out of breath.  
" guys guys! Let's save this for lata! Let's play ball. " They whooped and cheered as she took home plate and Rocko stood on the pitchers mound. 

She cracked her neck, and loosened her shoulders. Breathe in, breathe out. Too hard and she'd hit it too Ohio. Too soft and they'd laugh. Sammy tightened her hands on the bat. Rocko pitched. 

CRACK! The ball zoomed through the air, though the skyline and she took off. She ran the bases faster the she ever had. " SAFE!" Was called. Sammy gave a cocky smile as jaws dropped. 

" Learned it on the job kids. " so for the rest of the day she talked and chatted with her old friends, visiting old hang outs and having a snowball fight or two. It had been a great day and the thought of the spy dating her poor mother left her head. 

She checked her watch. It was almost six! Yelling farewells she bolted to apartment c. Before she arrived, she stopped at the nearest pharmacy. 

" Got any French lights? " she asked the clerk. " Well we do have some Gita-" " I'll take'm" she pushed her ID and money forward. He sighed ringing up the cigarettes. Sammy tapped her foot impatiently. 

" here you are m-"  
" Ya merry christmas!" She said bolting out of the store. Sammy climbed up the fire escape again, hiding the cigarettes in her back pocket. 

" Oh hon, just on ti.... Oh god Sammy you stink! Shower!" 

" oh hi to ya too ma." She exclaimed as she made her way to the bathroom. 

Ah this was nice, her own private shower. Unlike having to wait for everyone to go before her and use up all the hot water! She sighed, scrubbing with her favorite soap. She noticed shaving cream on the counter and scowled... Damn dirty frenchie... Stealing her ma! Oh she was so mad. 

She groaned, trying not to imagine them doing it. She heard the door open and she jumped. " Don't worry hon just me! " the door closed and Scout sighed. Lord knows what would happen if it had been that spy. 

Sammy turned off the water and toweled off, leaving no water behind. She looked at the gown her mother had bought. Blue; how fitting. It took at least three tries and she finally got it on. It fit her snuggle, giving her 'flat as a board' body some shapeliness. 

Sammy poked her self in the eye four times trying to apply mascara. After the fourth time she gave up and just settled for blush and a plan sparkling gloss. Now that she could do. 

As she exited the bathroom, Sammy was greeted with a flash.  
" What the actual hell?!"  
" Whoops, my hand slipped. " the Frenchmen lied.  
" You black mailing piece of trash I'll-I'll..." Her mother crossed her arms. She glared at him and tried to swat the camera out of his hands. 

" Oh if only you were going with your boyfriend, or maybe your fiancé! The day when my lil Samantha gets married!" Kathryn swooned and Samantha gave a nervous grin. 

" ya ma... If only..." She chuckled. Suddenly, a knock on the door.  
" I'll get it!" The two women exclaimed. They both started laughing and Scout went to the door. There he was, her big strong Dr. In formal suit and tie. She blushed a little as he kissed her hand. 

" I vill returned her safe und sound. Do not worry. " he said to her beaming mother. " alright well 'ave fun. I would say be safe but..." They all have a small chuckle. 

" oh and Samantha..."  
" ya ma? "  
" Thierry and I will be at the Boston Harbor Hotel. We won't be back till late mornin'. That alright sweetie?" 

She made gagging sounds before nodding. As they shut the door, medic pulled her in for a deep kiss. " You look beautiful leibe. "  
" and you look like a prince." She purred back at him. " Well then, prinzessin, our chariot awaits~" 

Scout giggled, feeling like a lady for the first time in ..... Well, she hadn't felt this way since she was a little kid. They approached a long sleek limo, an odd sight in the ghetto. She sat beside her lover as their chariot sped forward through the crisp snowy night. 

Sammy leaned on August's shoulder, enjoying his warmth. He kissed her forehead gently, speaking soothing words in his native tongue. After a long ride of comfortable silence, they arrived at the grand theatre. 

It was like a mansion, with great white pillars. She gulped as she entered, unsure about what to do in a fancy, upper crest setting. The doctor squeezed her hand in reassurance. 

They took there seats in box five, overlooking the amazing scene of black and white, mixed with a pastel of colors. 

The maestro tapped his baton on the stand and a hush fell over the room. Beethoven's music quickly swelled and took charge. Beethoven, Bach, and Tchaikovsky, all swept over the room, taking turns wowing the audience. 

As the concert ended, hours later, Sammy was moved by the utterly music. She joined the throng of standing and clapping as cheers of encore flooded the hall. The conductor tapped his stand once more, for the last song of the night. 

A single violin began to play and Scout clutched her heart, knowing the song instantly. It was 

" Pachelbel's canon in d minor.... I made the suggestion knowing you might like it. " The man whispered. She nodded, the music putting her on the verge of tears. 

Often in the dead of night when she couldn't sleep, he would play his violin to soothe her mind and body. It was so beautiful she cried nearly every time. She grasped his hand and held it the entire time. 

As the final notes died, she was glad she didn't wear any mascara. Scout stood up, being the first to clap. The audience erupted into cheers moment after. Sammy kissed her doctor immediately, grateful for this Christmas present. 

The concert over, they arrived at the limo, where August popped the bottle of iced champagne. He poured it into two glasses. " Merry Christmas leibling."

" and a happy New Years!"  
They clinked glasses before they arrived at a hotel. " Would you like to accompany me for a night in? It is rather late."  
Without thinking, she nodded and exited the limo. The German tipped the driver generously and he drove off. 

As soon as they were in the elevator, the doctor pinned her down.  
" oh gott... How I need you leibe!"  
" I-I need you doc! I need ya now!" She practically cried as he attacked her neck. She moaned in pleasures before the elevator stopped on his floor. Thankfully, the room was close. 

* time skip brought to you by Sasha!*

Scout woke up in a blurry haze. Small beams of light entered through the shutters as she stretched, popping her back. She saw her bra on the floor and blushed, remembering last nights events. Sammy stretched to get it but an arm hooked around her waist. 

" und vhere do you zhink your going?" The doctor growled in a thick accent, causing the woman to tremble. " I gotta go doc, my ma's gonna be home soon. " 

He groaned turning over. " babe. " he didn't respond. " Baby come on don't be stubborn." She rolled him over before pinning him down.  
"Let's not end this on a sour note, kay?" Sammy said, leaning in for a kiss. It was soft and tender, and she sank deep into it. 

"Fine... But you have to promise ve have to do it more often back at the base."  
" No promises!" She exclaimed, putting on her clothes. Scout was the kind of girl who kept shorts and t shirt in her purse, just in case she had to run. 

And in this case she did. It was almost eleven. But she could make it. Giving her lover one last kiss, she hopped out the window and scaled the wall to the rooftop. Then the tricky part. She did what frenchie called " parkour". Back in Boston, they called it roof runnin'. 

She made it home with moments to spare, Thierry carrying in her mother bridal style. 

" morning Hun, you go on a run?"  
" Ya, to the east side." She panted, grabbing a water bottle. She glared as the spy seduced her mother in French, her giggling the entire time. 

" alright, alright that's enough Thierry. Now time for presents!"  
Sammy looked toward the small, plastic tree and saw that there were indeed a few small parcels. 

Sammy quickly got hers from her room, hiding them behind her back.  
" Alright Sammy you go first! " she took a small envelope with scout written on the front.  
" Let's see, Dear scout thanks for being less annoying during the holiday season so in return for your sacrifice here is one free coupon. Coupon? For what?" 

" One free get away. " The Frenchman growled, lighting a cigarette.  
" Hey that's pretty nice of ya. I'll keep it. Not that I need it or anything. Alright let's see... " she took a small package from under the tree and careful opened it. It was a new black baseball cap with BLU monogrammed on the front. " Aw thanks ma! I've been needing a new one. My others full of holes."  
" look inside doll." She said grinning suspiciously. 

Sammy turned it over to see a small note and gift card. 'For when you meet that special someone.' She blushed seeing that it was for Angela's Secret. 'Boy medic is gonna be one happy camper that's for sure.' She thought to herself. Sammy hugged her mother, Thanking her for the gift. 

" Alright, Alright now before you two  
*ugh* love birds get to mushy over each other's gifts, here's mine. " She tossed the the packet of cigarettes to the spy who lifted his eyebrow.  
" imported... Merci Scout. "  
" ah what ever, they're gonna kill ya any- ACH!" She was cut off by another hug from her mother. 

" And here's your gift mom. I know you've been using your checks to send Garrett and Louis to college so this is for you. " she handed her a small wadded up piece of paper. She opened it. 

" Dear Ms. Samantha J. On behalf of B. L. U. corporation we present you with your Christmas bonus of..." She trailed off eyes going to the check. 

" it's all for you ma." Tears pricked at both of there eyes as they embraced. " it's okay ma! Don't cry! I have enough stashed away from my other paychecks. " 

" oh Samantha, I love you so much!" She cried, wiping her tears away.  
" alright alright. Now you two. Mushy mushy. Make it happy and shi--- I mean ship. Make it happy and ship."

Kathryn gave her a small smile as she sighed, looking to Thierry. He smiled back at her. 

" there's something I've been meaning to tell you. "  
" There's something I must ask of you too, ma cherie. "

Scout nearly retched. " how about you two say it at the same time!"  
She exclaimed feeling woozy. She prayed that it wasn't the worse. 

They tried to at first but neither one could understand each other.  
" okay one more time. "  
" I'm pregnant."  
" Will you marry me?"

Scout gasped in terror, clutching her chest. This was the worst of the worst of the worst! " M-medic." She cried before fainting. 

The two lovers embraced, this Christmas being the happiest day of their lives.  
" yes!!! A thousand times yes Thierry!"  
" oh thank Medre. But when did it happen?"  
" when you visited me over fall break."  
" Now finally, my lover will be my bride, and the mother to my child." 

Scout was eventually revived but fainted again. " Th-that dirty Frenchman can't be my father! No, never, nada! " she said, backing into a corner. The Frenchman stalked closer to her , grinning. 

" oh oui, mon ami. Or should I say Mon fille! " he exclaimed laughing.  
" Thierry don't upset her. She's already shaken." Her mother sighed, not looking up from her photo album. She quickly took to the window, opened it, and leapt out. She ran and ran and ran. All the way to medics hotel. 

" Medic! Medic! " she cried banging on his door. He quickly answered it, dressed in khakis and a sweater vest. " I have the worst news!"  
He quickly looked her over for a wound. 

" You're not dying." He said. " Well- I- awww that is so sweet doc! But it's the end of my life in Boston!" She exclaimed, flopping on the bed.  
" You're being chased out by gangs?"  
" nah. Worse! That frenchies marryin' my ma, and she's prego with his kiddo!" 

Medic sighed. " That is quite problematic. Indeed, you'll probably never be able to come back to see your mother again."  
" I know!"  
" You'll have no where to stay since that new baby will be there, Taking up room and attention. "  
" I know!"  
" You'll be alone on the streets, not knowing where to go."  
" I know..." She groaned.  
" Which is why you'll be staying with me next holiday in Berlin."  
" I kn- wait seriously? "  
" Ja, why wouldn't I be? My parents already adore you from what they've heard and they think that me finally getting with someone at all is a miracle."  
" Wow. Germany. Land of the Rhine and Wurst. It's no Boston but hey I guess I could get used to it. " He smiled, pulling her close.  
" oh fraulien. How I love you."  
" ich leibe dich auch." She replied in his native language. He grinned at her before pulling her into a kiss. Maybe this wasn't the worst thing ever.


End file.
